Elizabeth Ann Peirce
Elizabeth Ann Peirce is a mortal whose body was used as the vessel of the Saroya, from the age of eighteen. The Vampire, Lothaire the Enemy of Old, believes Saroya to be his Bride, vowing to rid Elizabeth's soul from her body so Saroya can be in control of the body, rather than being in control only when Elizabeth is asleep or weakened. Early Life Elizabeth grew up on a mountain, known as Peirce Mountain, in Appalachia, with her family in a trailer. For several generations, the Peirces lived on the mountain, mining coal and hunting the wildlife. Elizabeth's father died in a mine collapse when she was a teenager, so she had to provide for her family with her uncle. She saves to go to college to study psychology. When in her first semester at college, Saroya entered Elizabeth, making her lose time and wake up in different places. The college sent her home before Elizabeth could complete her degree. Possession by Saroya the Soul Reaper Saroya began using Elizabeth's body, while she slept, to kill which meant Elizabeth woke up covered in blood. After killing 3 men, Elizabeth's family send for deacons to perform an exorcism on Elizabeth, believing she is possessed by a demon. Saroya took control of Elizabeth's body and killed the deacons. Elizabeth's mother called the sheriff but before they arrived, Elizabeth awakens. The police surround the trailer so Elizabeth decides to walk out to get shot and killed, believing that it will kill her demon. Lothaire traces in front of Elizabeth, preventing her being shot, instead leaving her to be arrested. He believed that jail would keep Elizabeth's body safe while he searched for a way to cast out her soul. Elizabeth was on death row in prison for five years. When the date came for her to be injected, Lothaire appears again and removes her to his apartment in New York so he can continue searching for the Ring of Sums which can grant his wish to remove Elizabeth's soul. Lothaire Lothaire leaves Elizabeth mystically trapped in his New York apartment while he hunts down the Ring of Sums, before deciding he will leave her with Balery. Despite Balery's resistance, Elizabeth befriends her and learns much about the Lore during her stay. Elizabeth is confronted by Mariketa the Awaited through a mirror in Hag's home, but turns down her offer to escape. During one of his nightmares, Lothaire accidently traces with Elizabeth to the Bloodroot Forest where they are discovered by Tymur the Allegiant who separated Elizabeth from Lothaire by keeping her at sword point. It is during this incident that Lothaire realises that Elizabeth is his Bride, not Saroya. Lothaire kills Tymur before returning Elizabeth to the Hag's home. Elizabeth goes into shock until Thaddeus Brayden talks her out of it, this causes them to become good friends. Lothaire manages to find the Ring of Sums, but is trapped by his vow to the Lore that cannot be broken otherwise he will die. La Dorada arrives at Lothaire's apartment, while Lothaire and Elizabeth are trying to decide what they can do, to retrieve the Ring of Sums. When she sees Elizabeth, she recognises Saroya residing within Elizabeth and casts her out, eventually killing her. La Dorada, as Queen of Evil, has power over Lothaire and commands him to kill his Bride which he manages to resist. Elizabeth offers Dorada a bargain so she will release Lothaire: in return for Lothaire keeping the ring until midnight, she would receive Lothaire's book of debts that are due from other Lore beings. After Dorada accepts, Lothaire transforms Elizabeth into 'a vampire with all of the strength and none of the weaknesses', by using the Ring of Sums. After being turned, Elizabeth accidentally beheads Lothaire, severing the spells he had in place to keep the apartment undetectable. Before she can check to see if Lothaire is still alive, Carafina the Fair kidnaps Elizabeth and takes her to Val Hall. Hostage The Valkyrie hold Elizabeth hostage, using her for ransom against Lothaire. When he doesn't come to rescue her, Elizabeth resigns herself to staying at Val Hall and befriends the Valkyrie. After several weeks, the Valkyrie decide that Lothaire is not going to come for her, and let Elizabeth leave despite her protests to stay. Reunion After leaving Val Hall, Elizabeth returns to Peirce Mountain and reunites with her family who accept what she is. When there is another coal mine, Elizabeth tries to save the workers but becomes injured. Lothaire appears to heal Elizabeth and saves the miners himself, before becoming his lungs explode due to the toxic dust he inhaled. After Lothaire heals, he and Elizabeth return to Dacia where they rule together as King and Queen. Category:Vampires Category:Humans